Welcome Home, Jenny
by pokemypocky
Summary: When Jenny comes home, Dunning has a very special welcome home present for her. SPOILERS! Inspired by the ending of the game!


_**I do not own "Hotel Dusk: Room 215" or any of the characters in this story.**_

"**Welcome Home, Jenny"**

December 31, 1979

9:00 AM

Hotel Dusk front desk

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Ya done with the cleaning, Rosa?" Dunning yelled in his usual, grumpy sounding voice.

Rosa folded her arms in front of her chest. "Almost! Land sakes! Be a little patient for once!"

"Where's Louis?"

"He's getting the bar ready for the New Years party."

Dunning scoffed. "I bet."

"Does that take care of all the guests, Mr. Smith? Did everyone check out?"

He nodded. "Yep. All done. Been a helluva year ain't it, Rosa? But it's all done now."

Rosa seemed to drift off into space, wondering about something. "Is it really?"

Dunning made an annoyed face. "What're ya mumblin' 'bout, Rosa?"

"It's probably nothing, but… I just had the strangest feeling."

Dunning looked away and scoffed. "You and yer feelings! If I had a dime fer every one, I'd be a damn millionaire. Last thing we need is for somethin' to happen on New Years Eve. I just want to…"

"… Mr. Smith?"

At that moment, the main double doors of the hotel creaked open. Dunning turned his attention to whomever was coming in, about to ask them to leave, but the girl who was coming through the door, holding her suite case in hand made his heart nearly skip a beat.

"What is it? What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet!" Rosa exclaimed.

"It's…" Dunning could hardly get the words out. There was no mistaking who this girl was. Her chocolate brown hair was kept in pig tails on either side of her head, and her eyes still held the innocence that she once had when she was young, only there was so much more life in them now. She was wearing a salmon colored sweater vest over a white long sleeved blouse, a blue pendant, and khaki pants with matching sneakers. When she looked at Dunning, she was wearing a gentle smile.

Dunning was taken aback. "… Jenny?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Rosa gasped, placing her hand on her chest. "Jenny?… Wait, you don't mean--"

The girl smiled wider, nodding her head. "Hi, Daddy."

Dunning slowly walked towards her, a shocked expression held on his face. When he was standing right in front of her, he slowly reached up and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Oh my God… Is that really you?"

She nodded once again. "It's really me, Daddy."

"You're alive? But… how?" He shook his head. "How did you get here?"

"I got a ride with some friends."

The door creaked open again, and in came a man whose face would forever be etched in Dunning's memory.

"Hey Dunning," he said casually.

Dunning's eyes widened. "Hyde! What the hell are ya doin' here?!" He pointed at Jenny. "And… Where did you--"

Kyle Hyde held up his hand. "Hold on, man. Breath!"

At that moment, Mila came through the open door, smiling.

"Mila!" Rosa said as she walked over to hug the girl. "It's so good to see you!"

Dunning still looked at Hyde in amazement. "Hyde, how in the world did you--"

"Ask Mila," he replied.

Mila nodded. "I was walking home from the super-market this week, and I had to pass by the college ground to do so. As I was passing by, Jenny was coming out. We recognized each other immediately, and when I brought her home, Mr. Hyde and I decided to bring her home to you."

Dunning looked at Jenny. "You're a college girl?"

Jenny nodded. "I'm majoring in art this year."

He smiled proudly. "Art, huh? I wonder where you got that notion from?"

"Daddy!" she said with a laugh.

That was it, and as he blinked, the tears of joy began to fall. He grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her close, holding her in his tight embrace.

Hyde smiled. "Uh, Rosa? Can you take Mila and I to Louis? We wanna say hi."

"Sure," Rosa replied with a wink, catching the drift. "Come on, I'll take you right to him." On that note, the three left the room, through the lobby.

Dunning was trying his best not to start sobbing completely.

Jenny wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Dunning stepped back to look at her, smiling. "I'm more than okay. I'm wonderful!" He dried his eyes wish his bare hand, then became serious. "Jenny… I know the timing might be bad, but… That night, ten years ago… What happened?"

Jenny sighed. "Mila and I were playing in room 111," she began. "And then, some scary man came barging into the room while we were sleeping. We woke up just in time, but he grabbed me so fast that I couldn't stop him. Mila tried, but the man smacked her hard, and she fell on the floor, unconscious. I struggled to make my way out of his grip, but it didn't work…" She frowned. "He took me out of the hotel, put me in his car, got in the driver's seat, and we drove off. On our way, he told me that he wasn't going to hurt me and that I would go home when you had kept your promise to him. When I asked him what he meant, all he said was that he was working for Nile."

Nile… that name would forever leave a terrible taste in Dunning's mouth.

"I eventually got so tired that I fell asleep in the backseat. When I woke up the next morning, he had taken me to an orphanage. I was told that this would be where I would stay until you kept your promise, or until I found a new family." She laughed. "I was almost adopted a couple of times, but I threw a fit each time someone tried to take me home with them, because I knew that I already had a family somewhere. I stayed at the orphanage until I was eighteen, then I enrolled in college… I wanted to look for you, Daddy--I really did!… But so many years had gone by, and I wasn't sure if you even wanted me back or not."

Dunning pulled her in for a hug once again. "Of course I want you back, Jenny… Come with me. I have something I wanna show ya." He took her hand and led her through the lobby.

Dunning led Jenny through the lobby, the restaurant, the kitchen, and down to the wine cellar. He took her into his secret room, and there, in the far right corner, appeared to be a canvas, all covered up by a big white sheet.

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

They walked over to the canvas, and Dunning gestured to it. "Take the sheet off."

Jenny gripped the top corners of the sheet and carefully pulled the sheet off. She gasped when she saw the painting of herself when she was only nine-years-old, only she was wearing a blue dress, smiling brightly, and hugging a brown teddy bear. She had beautiful white wings and was standing in the middle of a shining blue background. "Daddy… this looks just like _Angel Opening A Door_!"

"But this one is slightly different," Dunning pointed out. "This one is called _Angel In My Heart_. I finished painting it eight years ago… But I refused to hang it up in my hotel until my real little angel came home."

"You… painted this for me?" she asked breathlessly.

He nodded, smiling happily. "Yes, I did." He pulled her in for a gentle hug. "I love you," he whispered happily, yet tearfully, in her ear.

"I love you too Daddy," she whispered back.

Dunning began to cry again as he whispered in her ear, "Welcome home, Jenny."

**THE END**


End file.
